Wenn zwei sich streiten
by Die Rumtreiberinnen
Summary: Natürlich geht es um Harry, wenn Sirius und Molly sich streiten. Er ist mal wieder zu jung. Wofür? Das müsst ihr selber herausfinden! Ein OS von Imperiatus und Zauberfee


_Disclaimer: Uns gehört nichts hiervon, Die Figuren und Orte aus Harry Potter gehören einzig J. K. Rowling. Wir schreiben nur zum Spaß, und verdienen hiermit kein Geld!_

_

* * *

_

Hallo zusammen:) 

_Imperiatus und ich hatten vor einiger Zeit spontan einen ziemlich lustigen Einfall, über ein Streitgespräch zwischen Sirius und Molly._

_Das ist, was dabei raus kam:)_

_Wir wünschen euch allen viel Spaß beim Lesen und würden uns freuen, wenn ihr uns einen kleinen Kommentar hinterlasst, wie es euch denn gefallen hat. _

_Liebe Grüße von_

_Imperiatus und Zauberfee_

**

* * *

**

Wenn zwei sich streiten... 

Harry und seine Freunde saßen in einem Zimmer am Grimmauldplatz; die Sonne war bereits untergegangen, und die ersten Sterne zeigten sich am Himmel. Ginny überlegte gerade, welche Karte sie spielen konnte; Fred und George lieferten sich einen nonverbalen Wettstreit im Scherzartikelerfinden, und zwischen Ron und Hermine seufzte Harry behaglich. Ein wundervoller Abend. Ferien, ohne Krieg, ohne Ausflüge in Voldemorts Gedanken oder Überfälle auf Muggel.

In der Küche des Grimmauldplatzes war die Stimmungslage allerdings nicht ganz so friedlich...

..."Ich habe nein gesagt, Sirius Black! Und da ist mir auch völlig wurst, wie althergebracht deine Familie ist!", schimpfte Molly Weasley auf den letzten Erben der Familie Black ein.

"Molly verdammt, Harry ist kein Kind mehr" erwiderte dieser seufzend - die Diskussion hatten sie eindeutig zu oft geführt - und schlug die Beine übereinander, "auch wenn du das nicht begreifen willst ..."

"Kein Kind mehr? Natürlich ist er das! Er ist schließlich gerade erst 15!" Immer wieder kam ihr dieser eingebildete Schnösel mit denselben Argumenten...doch das würde sie ihm schon noch austreiben!

Dass Molly sich aber auch immer an der Volljährigkeit festhalten musste! Und mit 17 wäre Harry noch in der Schule und mit 18 noch nicht mit der Ausbildung fertig. Und mit 60 würde das so weitergehen. Auch wenn Sirius nicht sah, welche Argumente sie dann vorbringen würde. "Stimmt, Harry ist 15, aber Du behandelst ihn, als wäre er 5!" Allmählich wurde er ärgerlich.

Das war doch wohl die Höhe! Empört schnappte sie nach Luft. "Du tust ja gerade so, als würde ich ihn beglucken! Dabei will ich nur sein Bestes!"

"Das eine schließt das andere aber _offensichtlich _nicht aus" grummelte Sirius und wollte die Hände über dem Kopf zusammenschlagen. Wo blieb Remus, wenn man ihn brauchte?

Molly öffnete mehrmals nacheinander den Mund und schloss ihn wieder, was ihr das Aussehen eines riesigen Goldfisches gab. Doch sie war für einen Moment wirklich sprachlos. Allerdings nicht lange.

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK! Mit deiner überheblichen Art schadest du dem Jungen nur! Es reicht, dass du und sein Vater in diesem Alter keine Grenzen kanntet...deshalb muss es dem Jungen jetzt nicht genauso gehen!"

Im Hintergrund tobte Mrs. Blacks Porträt los und Kreacher eilte aus der Küche, um seine Herrin zu beruhigen; Sirius kümmerte sich nicht darum, bemerkte es vielleicht nicht einmal. Er war zu beschäftigt damit, rot anzulaufen.

"Soll das etwa heißen, ich bin ein verantwortungsloser Pate?" donnerte er los, sprang von seinem Stuhl auf und beugte sich bedrohlich über den Tisch, funkelte Molly an; das war doch wohl die Höhe!

"Genau DAS soll es heißen" donnerte Molly zurück. Sie stand inzwischen ebenfalls und die Gesichter der beiden waren nur noch wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt.  
"Du lungerst hier herum und säufst dich halb zu Tode...soll das etwa verantwortungsbewusst sein?"  
Es fehlte nicht mehr viel und ihr Gesicht hätte die Farbe ihres Haares erreicht.

Dafür wurde Sirius umso blasser, seine Gesichtsfarbe hatte fast das Weiß seiner Augen erreicht; wie konnte es diese, diese Frau _wagen_, über ihn zu urteilen? Diese Frau, die keine anderen Sorgen zu haben schien, als was sie morgen für ihre Kinder kochen wollte? Wie konnte sie es wagen, ihm das ins Gesicht zu spucken? Es fehlte nicht viel, und er würde den Zauberstab ziehen; sie musste nur noch ein Stückchen weiter gehen.

"Ich lungere hier gerade wegen Harry herum; auf Dumbledores Befehl, damit mein Patenkind sich keine Sorgen macht. Während deine einzige Sorge ist, welche verfluchte Farbe der Pulli haben soll, den du ihm strickst! Strickst, zum Henker!" Wenn Harry nicht wäre, würde er sich nicht nach Dumbledores Befehl richten. Oh, diese Frau trieb ihn noch in den Wahnsinn.

Dieser impertinente und arrogante Blödmann! Wie konnte Dumbledore so jemanden nur in den Orden lassen?  
Wahrscheinlich hatten ihm die Dementoren das letzte bisschen Verstand aus dem Hirn gesaugt. Genau! Das musste es sein! Anders war dieses Verhalten nicht zu erklären!

"Immerhin habe ich es wenigstens geschafft, Kinder in die Welt zu setzen...im Gegensatz zu dir, mein Lieber" flötete sie süßlich falsch, wissend, dass sie damit den richtigen Punkt treffen würde.

Der Kochtopf auf dem Herd explodierte; Suppe spritzte auf den Boden und an die Wand, dabei hatte Sirius nicht einmal die Finger in Richtung seines Zauberstabs gestreckt. Einen viel zu langen Moment war er nicht fähig, sich zu rühren. Antworten spulten sich vor seinem Auge ab - _mögest du an deinem Fraß ersticken_ -, dann: "_Ich _hatte keine Zeit, _Windeln _zu wechseln, während ich gegen Todesser kämpfte - wobei man streiten kann, ob es nicht unverantwortungsloser ist, gleich _sieben _Kinder in einen so gefährlichen Krieg zu setzen!" Oh, diese Retourkutsche hatte sie verdient! Möge sie schmoren!

Das war zu viel! Zu dem Essen auf den Fußboden gesellten sich die Scherben des Geschirrs, welches durch Mollys Wut in tausend Teile zersprang.  
Sie fand keine Worte mehr.

Molly hatte sich immer für eine friedliebende Frau gehalten...aber wenn einer etwas gegen ihre Familie sagte, dann würde er einen grauenhaften Tod sterben müssen und Sirius Black hatte diesen Punkt gerade mehr als deutlich überschritten!  
Ihre Gedanken kreisten nur noch darum, wie sie ihn am qualvollsten um die Ecke bringen könnte!

Und in diese Szene platzte Remus Lupin...stark gezeichnet vom Vollmond der letzten Nacht und besah sich die Quelle des Lärms, den er bis in die Bibliothek im zweiten Stock gehört hatte.  
"Was bei Merlin geht denn hier vor sich?"

Remus hatte gerade noch gefehlt - er wollte nicht hören, er solle sich zusammenreißen. Er wollte sich ein qualvolles Ende für Molly überlegen, und als er in ihren Augen erkannte, dass es ihr nicht anders mit ihm ging, fing er an, hemmungslos zu lachen. Ehrlich, welche Chancen hatte jemand wie sie, die nichts kannte außer ihrer Schürze, gegen einen ehemaligen Auroren? Er würde es genießen, ihr einen Schrecken einzujagen!

Erst Remus und jetzt fing dieser _Kerl _auch noch an, irre zu lachen. Sie hatte ja gewusst, dass er nicht mehr alle Kessel im Schrank hatte!  
Und so jemand wollte Verantwortung für einen Minderjährigen übernehmen...das sie nicht lachte!

Remus besah sich die Szene mit einem ungläubigen Staunen. Waren die denn komplett durchgedreht? Lagerkoller? Oder ein Giftanschlag von Severus? Er hatte keine Ahnung. Alles, was er wusste war, dass er schnellstens eingreifen musste, sonst würde es Tote oder Schlimmeres geben.

Ehe einer der beiden vor ihm reagieren konnte, hatten sie beide einen 'Petrificus totalus' abbekommen und Remus wischte sich Schweiß von der Stirn, von dem er nicht einmal gewusst hatte, dass er da war.

"Ich werde euch jetzt so weit vom Fluch befreien, damit ihr mir erklären könnt, was das hier soll...und ihr seid besser überzeugend, sonst stecke ich euch in die geschlossene Abteilung im St. Mungos, wo ihr dann Gilderoy Lockhart Gesellschaft leisten könnt."  
Damit lockerte er den Bann und ermöglichte ihnen das Sprechen.

Wenn Remus so weitermachte, würde er sich nicht nur mit Molly beschäftigen - was fiel dem Kerl ein?  
Angestrengt versuchte Sirius, gegen die Ganzkörperklammer anzukämpfen. Verdammt - früher wäre das kein Problem gewesen. "Misch dich nicht ein, Lupin" fauchte er und versuchte weiter, die Klammer zu lösen; da gab es doch diesen einen Kniff.

Oha! Wenn Sirius ihn Lupin nannte, war es ernst...sehr ernst! Und so, wie er sich das Gesicht seines Freundes besah, versuchte dieser angestrengt etwas gegen die Ganzkörperklammer zu unternehmen...aber nicht mit ihm!  
Immerhin hatte er ihm den Trick beigebracht!

"Trau dich Sirius und ich versohle dir deinen reinblütigen Hintern!", warnte er ihn mit scharfer Stimme, die Sirius hoffentlich klarmachte, dass er bereit war, größere Geschütze aufzufahren.

Dies schien allerdings der Anstoß für Molly gewesen zu sein, eine Salve von Flüchen und Beschimpfungen auf die beiden Rumtreiber niederregnen zu lassen, die Remus die Röte ins Gesicht trieben.  
So einen Wortschatz hätte er nicht einmal Mundungus zugetraut...geschweige denn der braven Molly Weasley!

Regelbrechende, stinkende Berserker? Hatte Remus Molly neben der Ganzkörperklammer mit einem Imperius belegt? Aber zu Remus passten diese Worte nicht mehr als zu Molly. "Mistkerl!" zischte Sirius nur. Dass der Kniff von Remus stammte, hatte er ganz vergessen.

Ein leichtes Triumphgefühl machte sich in Remus Brust breit. Wenigstens Sirius hatte verstanden, dass es ihm ernst war. Und Molly schien langsam die Munition auszugehen, denn sie hatte immer länger werdende Pausen zwischen den einzelnen Schimpfwörtern und schließlich brach sie schwer atmend ganz ab.

"So...da ihr nun beide euren Frust losgeworden seid, könntet ihr mich ja vielleicht freundlicherweise mal aufklären, was hier los ist!"

"Diese..._Person _...da drüben handelt absolut verantwortungslos und wirft mir vor, nicht dasselbe zu tun" spuckte Molly mit einem giftigen Blick in die Richtung, in der Sirius sich befinden musste...sehen konnte sie ihn in dieser Lage ja nicht.

Eigentlich _hatte _er ihr vorgeworfen, doch verantwortungslos zu handeln beim Thema Kinder, und Sirius bereitete es ein irrsinniges Vergnügen, Molly anzugrinsen, auch wenn diese das nicht sehen konnte; mehr als seinen Kopf konnte er jedoch sicher nicht von der Ganzkörperklammer befreien, wenn Remus nicht einen Stoßfluch oder schlimmeres auf ihn feuern sollte. Musste der sich immer für alles verantwortlich fühlen?

"Molly - sieht einfach nicht ein, dass Harry nicht mehr in den Kindergarten geht oder die Zaubererversion davon", konterte Sirius gereizt und kniff die Augen zusammen.

Remus rollte entnervt die Augen! Dieses Streitgespräch führten die beiden eindeutig zu oft!  
Deshalb fragte er auch nur mit einem Seufzen:  
"Worum geht es diesmal?"

Molly fühlte sich gleich wieder angesprochen und presste wichtigtuerisch hervor:  
"Es geht darum, dass der Junge einfach noch nicht alt genug ist, um bestimmte Entscheidungen alleine zu treffen!"

Sirius fluchte laut und farbenfroh, auch wenn er Mollys Schimpfkanone um einiges nachstand. Dann seufzte er. "Molly, Harry _ist _alt genug zu entscheiden, ob er Senf oder Grillsoße will!"

**ENDE**


End file.
